


Here it is Again

by undoingtech



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x03, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undoingtech/pseuds/undoingtech
Summary: Maggie tries to sort out her confusing feelings about her father.  Alex helps.





	Here it is Again

**Author's Note:**

> I get the feeling that Maggie's speech in 3x03 was supposed to be bittersweet and empowering, but to me it came across as bitter and desperate.

HERE IT IS AGAIN

by

UndoingTech

A fix-it fanfic.

***
    
    
    INT. ALEX'S APARTMENT - DAY
    
    
    ALEX is sitting on the floor of her living room, facing the
    
    
    door. There are gun cleaning supplies on the floor in front
    
    
    of her. Alex is cleaning her pistol. She pauses cleaning to
    
    
    glance at her phone. There are no new messages. She looks up
    
    
    at the door. It doesn't open. Alex continues cleaning.
    
    
    The only lighting comes from the window where the sun pours
    
    
    through. Alex sits in the sunlight. There is no music, no
    
    
    television, no radio, no babbling Kryptionian present. The
    
    
    only sound comes from Alex quietly cleaning her weapon.
    
    
    The door opens, and MAGGIE comes through, shutting the door
    
    
    behind her. Maggie is tense, almost frazzled while taking
    
    
    off her shoes and jacket. She looks at Alex. Alex is frozen,
    
    
    silently observing Maggie. They lock eyes for a moment, then
    
    
    Maggie drops her eyes to the cleaning suppies in front of
    
    
    Alex.
    
    
    Maggie walks over and sits directly in front of Alex, not
    
    
    making eye contact. She unholters her pistol and unloads it
    
    
    carefully.
    
    
    Maggie field strips her pistol and begins cleaning it. Both
    
    
    ladies clean together in comfortable silence. Alex
    
    
    eventually takes out her backup and begins cleaning that
    
    
    too.
    
    
    Maggie speaks when she is calm.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
              I caught him before he left.
    
    
    Alex stops cleaning and looks at Maggie. Maggie keeps
    
    
    cleaning, only glancing at Alex briefly before focusing on
    
    
    her weapon again. Alex resumes cleaning, occasionally
    
    
    glancing at Maggie.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
              I talked to him (shrugs), or at
    
    
              him.
    
    
    This time, Maggie is the one who stops cleaning. She fiddles
    
    
    with the steel in her hand. She takes a deep breath and lets
    
    
    it out before speaking, still not meeting Alex's eyes.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
              I gave back that picture of me. I
    
    
              told him that I wasn't that little
    
    
              girl anymore, and I don't need him
    
    
              to come back for me. I don't need
    
    
              him to accept me or like me. I
    
    
              literally said, "I don't need
    
    
              anything from you."
    
    
    Maggie has to stop. Her breathing is erratic. Tears form in
    
    
    her eyes, and she valiantly tries to stop them from falling
    
    
    but they spill anyway. She drops the part she was cleaning
    
    
    and starts carefully wiping her tears with the back of her
    
    
    hand. 
    
    
    Alex stops cleaning, setting her own supplies and parts down
    
    
    and focuses on listening to Maggie.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
              I don't even know why I'm upset. I
    
    
              lived without him for over a
    
    
              decade! It's proof that I don't
    
    
              need him.
    
    
    More tears spill from Maggie's eyes. She reflexively tries
    
    
    to swipe at them with the front of her hand, but Alex grabs
    
    
    Maggie's hands and pulls them away from her face.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              You're gonna get oil in your eyes.
    
    
    Alex scooches closer to Maggie. She peppers brief kisses on
    
    
    Maggie's lips and cheeks before resting their foreheads
    
    
    together. Maggie no longer cries, but her breathing is still
    
    
    fast.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              It's okay to love him.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
              I know I love him, but I don't need
    
    
              him. I shouldn't be this upset.
    
    
    Alex shakes her head a tiny bit to show she disagrees, but
    
    
    she doesn't move away from Maggie.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              You don't need him, but you do want
    
    
              him.
    
    
    Maggie starts crying again. She buries her face in Alex's
    
    
    shoulder.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
                    (muffled)
    
    
              No, he's an asshole.
    
    
    Alex caresses Maggie's hands as they lean against each
    
    
    other.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              You want him to come back for you
    
    
              and like you. And it's okay for you
    
    
              to want that. He's your dad.
    
    
    Maggie springs back from Alex, eyes wet and furious. She
    
    
    yanks her hands out of Alex's.
    
    
                          MAGGIE 
    
    
              Oh, it's okay to want him to come
    
    
              back? It must be easy for you to
    
    
              say you want your parent when you
    
    
              have a nice mom who accepts you so
    
    
              easily.
    
    
    Poignant pause.
    
    
    Both women are tense. Maggie looks horrified. Alex looks
    
    
    away, face blank, hands balled into fists. 
    
    
    Maggie slowly, carefully reaches out to grab Alex's hand.
    
    
    Alex's fist opens up, allowing Maggie to lock their hands
    
    
    together. Maggie's shoulders lose a little tension.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
              I'm sorry. 
    
    
    Alex takes in a long breath, then lets it go slowly. Alex's
    
    
    shoulders begin to lose some tension, too.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              It's not the same, what happened to
    
    
              you and me. Not even remotely the
    
    
              same. 
    
    
    Alex looks back at Maggie, but doesn't quite meet Maggie's
    
    
    eyes.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              But, we both know what it's like to
    
    
              want something from a parent,
    
    
              something that we'll never have no
    
    
              matter how much we want it.
    
    
    Maggie shakes her head, huffing in frustration but not
    
    
    letting go of Alex again. Instead, her grip gets tighter.
    
    
                          MAGGIE
    
    
              I don't know if I can ever not want
    
    
              him.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              (shrugs) You don't have to get over
    
    
              it.
    
    
                          MAGGIE 
    
    
                    (unbelieving)
    
    
              I don't have to get over it? So
    
    
              what, I'll mope about it forever,
    
    
              again and again?
    
    
    Alex pauses, looking Maggie straight in the eye when she
    
    
    answers.
    
    
                          ALEX
    
    
              Yes. But whenever you do "mope"
    
    
              about it...
    
    
    Alex gestures to the cleaning supplies between them.
    
    
    Maggie looks down at the supplies, guns halfway clean. Her
    
    
    face is one of contemplation. 
    
    
    Her eyes move to Alex's hand molded together with her own,
    
    
    both hands still covered in oil. 
    
    
    Maggie's eyes move up to meet Alex's. Alex is steady,
    
    
    accepting, calm.
    
    
    Maggie nods a bit in agreement. Maggie pulls one of Alex's
    
    
    hands up toward her lips and kisses Alex's wrist (where
    
    
    there is no oil), then repeats the action with the other
    
    
    hand.
    
    
    They share breif smiles, a small one from Maggie and a
    
    
    larger one from Alex. Maggie lets go of Alex's hands and
    
    
    begins cleaning her gun again. Alex resumes cleaning too.

***  
Generated with [Trelby](http://www.trelby.org).

**Author's Note:**

> Even after many, many edits, this fic feels so out of whack. I feel like I couldn't get it right and that it should be better. Comments and criticism are appreciated.


End file.
